


Bar-fights sometimes end well

by alphaholloway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor/Patient, I Don't Even Know, M/M, The Archive Warning isn't really applicable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: After an incident, Mason and the rest of his friends are in the hospital. Fortunately, Theo knows one of the doctors personally.orsome Morey because they deserve more love <3





	Bar-fights sometimes end well

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you like this short thing I wrote a few days ago:)  
> I know NOTHING about hospitals and the effect of the syringe, so I just wrote like I thought it would be!!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for the mistakes!

Mason usually wasn’t that reckless. He was the responsible person. No one would think he would do something that stupid. But here he was now. Shortly after midnight at the hospital. Liam sat next to him and held a cooling pad against his eye. The blood on his shirt was dried and his nose had stopped bleeding ten minutes ago. But still, Mason looked worse.

Brett thanked the woman who had brought the cooling pad. Mason looked to the other wall. A large mirror showed him how fucked up he looked like. His knuckles were bleeding and hurting, he had a cut on his lip, covered with dried blood and a blue eye. His nose was swollen, and a bloodline had dried on its way to his chin. His head hurt like hell, but all in all he didn’t regret it. Some guy had tried to drug his friend, damn it! Beating him up was nice against whatever Liam would have done. Nolan was at the emergency department now. He hadn't responded to them, on the way to the hospital.

 

Brett sat down next to him and laid his head into his hands. He hadn’t injuries, because at the time it happened, he was outside the club to smoke with the guy Liam had started to date a month ago. Theo had driven them here and had told them, he knew one of the doctors before he had gone to search for him. Mason laid his hand on Brett’s shoulder. He had no idea how Brett must feel. He hadn’t been there while his boyfriend got drugged. Brett just smiled sadly at him.

“Everything alright, Rambo?”, he asked and pointed at his nose.

Mason shrugged and whimpered. Alone that movement hurt like hell. Theo came back to them and sat down next to Liam.

“Corey is on his way”, he assured and then he focused back on Liam.

Melissa McCall came over to tell them, a doctor had time for them now.

“You go first”, Mason said. Liam wanted to protest but Mason interrupted him. “You wouldn’t have got that hit if I would have had the guts to hit him with the bottle first.”

Liam sighed and followed Melissa into a room.

After fifteen minutes, a nurse came to them. "Your friend is conscious again. Does one of you want to visit him?" Brett got up and after assuring Mason that he would tell him how his friend was doing, he went to Nolan's room.

Theo sat down next to Mason and held out a cooling pad wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"Thanks," Mason sighed, holding it up to his nose. The coolness calmed him a bit and numbed the pain.

"You were pretty bad," grinned Theo and Mason laughed weakly.

"I know, the guy was much taller than me. I had no chance from the beginning."

"But you tried anyways. I admire your courage," Theo said, leaning his head against the wall.

"I don't know, I think it was a stupid idea, I ... I was so angry, Nolan looked so bad and just collapsed," Mason whispered and closed his eyes.

Someone cleared his throat in front of him. Mason opened his eyes and stared at the built, but slim person he assumed was Theo's friend Corey. His pale white skin looked ghostly in the hospital light. A mop of light brown hair and hazel eyes made him look younger (Theo had told them he was 25 too).

“Mr Hewitt, I assume?”, the doctor said and Mason’s heart beat faster. This guy was not allowed to look that good in a hospital smock. That was so unfair!

“Yes, that’s Mason. Mason, that’s my friend Corey Bryant”, Theo introduced them, and Corey smiled at him.

“Okay, follow me.” Mason got up and did what he was told.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sit down," Corey said, pulling a drawer open for clean bandages.

Mason watched as Corey disinfected the wounds on his knuckles and bandaged them gently. “What happened?”, he asked when he looked at the laceration on Mason’s temple.

“That guy drugged my friend”, he shrugged.

Corey nodded. Theo had told him that too, but he had hoped to learn more from Mason. The doctor bit on his lower lip and cut off a piece of the compress he had managed to get before he came into the room.

"Although, I look worse than the guy. I shouldn’t have hit him”, Mason sighed and whimpered quietly when Corey pressed the compress against his temple.

“Hold it there and take off the shirt. I have one with less blood if you want”, Corey ordered and opened a small box.

"I'm sure he is bruised too. Did you call the police?" Corey found it hard not to look at Mason's upper body. He was slim and not too muscular, but there were intimations of a sixpack. Totally Corey's type. He took an anesthetic injection and gently stroke over the injection site before splashing it.

“A bit. Liam did more than I did. I only hit him like three times.” Mason couldn’t look away when Corey’s tongue darted out. He looked concentrated on the needle in his hands.

“Three hits are better than none. The last time I was caught in a fight, I simply stood between them and got hit”, Corey snorted and looked into Mason’s eyes. Brown met green and after a moment of silence, Corey looked at his temple with red cheeks. “That will sting a bit.”

Mason locked his gaze on Corey whilst the other sewed his wound. The anesthetic injection showed his effect and he only felt a light sting.

“You have beautiful eyes”, Mason smiled softly and laid his hand on Corey’s cheek.

The other chuckled lightly. “Stay still. I’m almost done.”

Mason grazed his fingers along Corey’s jaw and when the doctor pulled away, he whined like a child.

“Okay, let’s get you a new t-shirt”, Corey laughed and put away the needle and syringe.

“Don’t you like what you see?”, Mason pouted, and Corey’s heart melted at the sight of that.

Corey used all his self-confidence when he said: "Yes, I like the sight, but 1. You are my patient and 2. I'm working right now."

“That means, if I text you later, you would text back, and we could go out someday?”, Mason asked hopefully.

“That means, if you write me a text after the effect of the interjection has subsided, I will text back”, Corey grinned and gave Mason one of his replacement t-shirts.

Mason pulled it over his head and noticed, that Corey had washed off the dried blood. He probably hadn’t noticed, had been too fixated on Corey's eyes and face.

“Thank you”, he said and after a brief moment, he hugged him. Mason walked out to Theo and Liam.

“I will text you later!”, he yelled before they left.

Corey didn’t need to remind him, that he hadn’t asked for his number, because Theo grinned and nodded at him. He would definitely give Mason his number.

 

* * *

 

 

He was right. He got home at 2 am and woke up at 10 to the sound of his phone.

**Unknown number**

Hey, Mason here! Would you like to go out with me on Friday?


End file.
